


Paysona 5: The Heist

by Nellancholy



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Crossover, Gen, i can't be the only one who's thought of this, i don't really have a good grasp of the p5 characters yet, just wanted to get this short idea down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts and the Payday Gang (or at least,four members of each),find their positions switched while embarking on a mission. Unlikely to be developed further.





	Paysona 5: The Heist

Bain blinked.

 

He’d only looked away for a second.

 

All four of the camera and microphone feeds on the armored transport job were still intact. But instead of the members of the crew he was monitoring,he was seeing and hearing…these weird kids in costumes and masks that were outlandish even by the standards he was used to by now.

 

Well,at least he knew that they had guns and they knew how to use them.

 

He inhaled to still his racing pulse and turned the microphone on his headset closer to his mouth.

 

At the very least,he could minimise his losses off this job. And maybe get some answers.

 

* * *

 

 

“I got a van coming in two minutes! Blue van,black stripe cross the middle! Get the bags in there and hop in!”

 

The voice of the middle-aged man who definitely wasn’t Futaba blared into the ears of the Phantom Thieves as gunfire fruitlessly showered the armored cars they took shelter in.

 

Makoto and Yusuke appeared to take the sudden shift in situation in stride,trading fire with the advancing police (?) force the best they could without being able to summon their Personae.

 

Maybe they were still under the impression they were still shooting demons. Or they just didn’t have the luxury of restraint right now.

 

Ann pivoted briefly out of the open hatch in the side of the truck,firing a burst from her submachine gun at a few advancing SWAT units before dropping back inside,where Ryuji was struggling with a figure dressed in black armor that was letting out inhuman howls as it parried the blows of his bat with a baton.

 

Well,at least in here they had the advantage of numbers.

 

“Skull!”

 

Hearing Ann’s call,Ryuji stepped around,holding the Cloaker by the neck with his bat,giving Ann the split second she needed to put three bullets through its head.

 

Their moment of relief,however, was interrupted by Yusuke raising his voice ever so slightly,from the other armored truck across the street.

 

“I hope this doesn’t alarm you,but we do seem to be considerably outnumbered here. Even pulling from the ones who died close to us,we’re running out of ammunition.”

 

Ann let out a grunt. She just had to be the one in charge without Joker around. Her gaze moving back to the corpse of the Cloaker,she noticed just the thing she needed.

 

“Move,move!” Pulling a flashbang off its belt,she pulled the pin and hurled it at the advancing mass.

 

The explosion was punctuated by the sound of their getaway van peeling around the corner,screeching to a halt. They glanced at the back doors,thrown open in preparation for their escape.

 

“You uh,sure we should…?” Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

 

“You want to stay here and get shot?” Makoto snapped.

 

Ryuji frowned. “I mean,we’re not exactly safe from getting shot anywhere-”

 

“Go!” Ann growled,shoving Ryuji and a duffel bag of gold into the back of the van.

 

Makoto and Yusuke glanced at each other and shrugged,before jumping in,each carrying another bag.

 

* * *

 

Futaba pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

 

How could Necronomicon’s power have failed like this?

 

She resisted the urge to punch something,break something in half.

 

Instead,she focused on what she did know.

 

The four…people she was now connected to were definitely humans.

 

Two of them had Personae,and the two that didn’t were holding their own for now.

 

They were in a Palace.

 

Which means that there would probably be a Shadow with a heart to steal.

 

She had to help them get out. Whoever they were,they couldn’t die before she learned everything about them.

 

And how to get the others back too,she supposed.

* * *

 Hoxton had weird days before,but this was a new record. They’d set out to steal some important files from Commissioner Garrett’s office,and now they were trapped in this endless labyrinth of a police headquarters.

 

They were mobbed by literal shadow demons and Jacket and Clover magiced up some great bloody flaming bird things to fight them off.

 

And to top it all off,someone who definitely wasn’t Bain was yelling in their ears.

 

Chains came up behind him,panting.

 

“If we get out of this place alive,I’m not ever gonna drink again.” His face was concealed by his mask,but Hoxton knew Chains well enough to know the bitter smile that was on his face,and that no,he was definitely going to be drinking again by tomorrow.

 

If tomorrow even existed,that is.

 

Jacket and Clover,taking advantage of their newfound power,were clearing the way for them while Hoxton and Chains “covered” the rear. This was…strangely relaxing though.

 

Fights were surprisingly few and far between,and even if they were tough,these demons didn’t seem to have heard of raising a facility-wide red alert. Not immediately at least. They’d gotten used to having to fight non-stop until being able to escape.

 

This quiet didn’t last.

“You guys still there? I can just leave you,you know. Then you’ll be stuck there for good.”

 

Hoxton had already tried telling not-Bain to sod off,and they didn’t seem to be any closer to an exit. So…

 

“Fine. Make it quick.”

 

“You guys are in a palace. So uh,basically if you wanna get out,you’ll have to find the Shadow at it’s center,and steal its heart. You should be able to escape then. Don’t worry,I’ll make sure nothing takes you by surprise.” Futaba smiled smugly,but none of them could see that.

 

Clover’s voice carried over,a short distance ahead. “Oi Hox,looks like a whole bunch of ‘em are comin’. Better get those gams moving.”

 

Jacket nodded. “Large quantity of unidentified entities detected. Let’s get ready to rumble.”

 

Chains and Hoxton shook their heads,bringing their guns to bear. Looks like this long day wasn’t ending just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacket's Persona is Fjalar,the giant rooster from Norse mythology whose crow signals the beginning of Ragnarok,the battle in which the world is consumed by fire and the gods perish. Clover's is The Morrigan,an Irish goddess associated with death,warfare and fate,often associated with crows.


End file.
